


Dreaming

by tigereyes45



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A quick drabble about Cassandra dreaming of the annex and one person who she's never seen yet somehow knows.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Jenkins | Galahad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the alternative world of the last episode.

She can't remember his face until she dreams. Hiding that fact from the thought police was difficult enough. Actually wanting to sleep and dream was a whole other problem. If they knew, Cassandra Cillian would never see him again. The sad, constantly speeding up beating of her heart sings that it wouldn't be the first time. There was another. Once or twice or so.

Why was it so hard for her to wake up? Was it saying goodbye or the fear that eventually she would sleep and he won't be there? That if she leaves to many times he'll refuse to come back. If she actually considers it then her answer is clear. Cassandra doesn't want to think about it. The dreams were sweet. They made stapling all day in and out bearable.

As she lays in bed her mind runs wild with questions. Curiosity. The deadliest disease around. Was it so wrong to be curious when so much is unknown? For some reason, she knows the gentleman would encourage her questions. Maybe it was the way he combs his white hair, or the fact his suits were always accompanied by a colorful tie. If her dreams were just a little clearer she feels like it would be his eyes.

Eyes that are hidden, covered in a vague mess in her mind. A smile unaccompanied by the rules of the world. One protecting the rows upon rows of books behind him. She doesn't know where then swords come from. They're thin but sharp. Hands as quick as vipers cut through invisible forces in her dreams. She imagines it's him trying to cut through then injustices of the world. That he was a knight from legend and she a witch equipped with her mind and magic by his side.

When she wakes it's his smile that leaves her last. It sticks around like a low fog her thoughts cling to. Keeping her distracted yet as eager as any human could be. Cassandra used to wonder if it was wrong to look forward to dreams. Then she knew it was. Of course, they were. The thought police assured everyone of the answer.

Yet dreaming of the knight protecting books from the unkind world made the stamping afterward a little more bearable. What could be so bad about that?

Tonight his face is blurrier but it's time for tea. She tries not to worry about forgetting his name. It's easy with the way he calls out to her.


End file.
